Take My Hand
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Heath relates the story of how he met Concha (OC from my story Still Waters Run Deep) to Audra after a freak accident leaves his fiancee in critical condition. Rated T to be safe. Genre always subject to change. All Barkleys will have brief appearances (except Gene), though the bulk of the story is centered on Heath.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The family had just sat down to eat supper when they heard the front door slamming and their long time foreman, Duke McColl, yelling for them. Since the _only _time Duke entered their home in that manner was when there was a flat out emergency, all six Barkleys jumped to their feet.

What is it, Duke?" Nick, who had been the first one out of the dining room, stopped their foreman just as the man started down the hall that led to the dining room; the rest of the Barkleys were right behind the famous Stockton rancher-their eyes asking the same thing.

"I didn't know they were coming today, didn't know they were using the far east entrance to the ranch. I thought they were come to the house using the main road." McColl started rambling, as he was more than upset. "The boys and I never would have started target practice if we'd known…"

"Slow down and just tell us what the problem is. Who are they? What happened?" Victoria spoke up in a firm, but kind tone. Though she felt her heart drop, as did everyone else when McColl turned to face her.

"Concha and her grandfather." Duke replied as he looked at Heath. "I'm sorry. I …"

"What happened? Where is Mr. Bronson? **Where is** **Concha**?" No one was surprised when Heath, who had stiffened at the mention of his fiancée's name, stressed his last question.

"Their horses were spooked by our shooting as they came around a bend. Mr. Bronson sprained his foot." Duke swallowed, as Heath took a step forward.

"And Concha?" Heath fought to control the fear in his heart.

"She's at my house; it was the closest place to take her. I mean, I live on the edge of that part of your property. Barrett's gone for the doctor. I…" Duke had to quickly move to the side of the hallway as Heath bolted before the foreman couldn't finish. Only when Heath had exited the hallway did Duke look at the rest of the Barkleys.

"She wasn't conscious when I left my house. I'm sorry. We all are." Duke's eyes turned downward.

"Don't go blaming yourself. It was an unfortunate accident is all." Jarrod assured him as the rest of the family hurried out of the home. "Let's just hope she comes to and isn't too badly hurt." Jarrod didn't think it necessary to point out the wedding between Concha and Heath would have to be postponed if that wasn't the case. After all, it was supposed to take place in a mere two weeks.

"Come on." Jarrod said as he headed for the front door.

~oOo~

By the time Heath, who beat everyone to McColl's two bedroom home, dismounted his horse, Dr. Merar - whom Barrett had actually met on the road- was just entering the home. Heath walked in behind him. The front room was; maybe, ten feet by eight. A kitchen, along with a washroom that was attached to the kitchen, set off to the west of the living room. Both of the rooms were on the north side of the home. Heath could see the two doors from where he stood; a four shelf bookcase stood between the bedroom doors. However, when he started to enter the first bedroom - where Concha lay-the doctor stopped him.

"I need to examine her, Heath. You know that. I can't have you in there while I do that." Dr. Merar almost added more only he didn't. How could he when he feared anything else might come out sounding callous, and he didn't want that.

"Wait here with me, son." Concha's white haired grandfather, Travis Bronson, gave him an understanding smile and pointed to the other end of the couch, which sat against the south wall, next to the front door.

"She has to be all right. She just has to be." Heath clasped his hands and looked towards the door.

Mister Bronson might have said something in reply only the front door opened and McColl, along with Victoria and the rest of the Barkleys entered.

"How is she?" Audra asked as she sat down in a chair near the kitchen entrance while Nick and Jarrod chose to remain standing…but not before retrieving a chair out of the kitchen for Victoria to sit on.

"Don't know," Travis Bronson answered when Heath didn't. "The doctor just went in to see her." He then grew quiet.

The silence in the room was deafening. Finally, Audra-who wanted to think about anything but what might or might not be happening in the other room-looked at Heath. "You know, Heath, I never had heard the story how you met Concha. Remember, I was away the summer Nick and Jarrod said you met her. How about telling me now?" She wasn't surprised when her other brothers and her mother all looked at her as if to say _'Are you serious?'_ "Well, I haven't; and, now is as good a time as any!" She looked at Heath, with an apologetic look in her eyes. "That is, unless you don't want to."

Heath didn't have to ask what Audra's motivation was for asking him such a thing at that moment. He too was fighting to keep any negative thoughts out of his mind. He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, keeping his eyes on the closed door as he did so.

The painful silence that reined in the room was broken when Heath turned around and sighed. "It's fine with me if the others don't mind hearing something they've already been told." He looked at Victoria, Nick, Jarrod and Gene, along with Mr. Bronson. None of them argued.

"Nick had a fight with a wild horse," Heath chuckled as he turned his eyes to his hot tempered brother, who threw on a feigned look that said 'I did that?'. "And Jarrod had some urgent business in Stockton. So, the business that came up in Lodi was something I had to do. It required taking a lot of money with me."

Audra's eyes widened. She had not heard anything about any amount of money being involved in the trip. "And…" she spoke slowly when Heath's gaze went back to the closed door. "You met her in Lodi."

"No, I met her in the mountains around Lodi." Heath crooked grew some as he began the story.

_A/N I don't know if there are mountains around Lodi, California or not. If there isn't any…there is now? Also, if Lodi is a huge place now...it's not in this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The wind was blowing rather hard as Heath pushed Charger past one tree after another. He'd left Stockton and headed for Lodi on a 'simple business trip'. Yeah, right. One thing after another had popped up-including his horse throwing a shoe. He'd arrived at his destination twenty-four hours later, telegraphed his family about the delay and then met with the gentleman that had been waiting for him. Thank goodness, the man had been good about the delay, and the deal had gone relatively smoothly. Only problem now was…a couple of gamblers had tried jumping him; he was sure it was because they had-somehow-found out how much money he'd arrived in Lodi with. He'd gotten away from them, but not until he'd been chased into the mountains. While he wasn't lost, he was trying to figure out the best path to take home. After all, he was sure those gamblers were still bent on robbing him if they saw him before he got back to Stockton…even if he, contrary to those men's belief, had very little money on him now. Though, with the sun beginning to set, Heath began looking for a place to make camp…preferably in a place he could see anyone who was coming his way. It wasn't long before he'd found a few boulders that made the natural shape of a horseshoe.

"Haven't seen something like this for quite awhile," Heath spoke to Charger as he dismounted his faithful animal. "It will do though." He looked around and spotted a log near the back of the "horseshoe". He wasted no time tethering the horse to a small log that set next to one of the boulders, and then laying out his bedroll. He then set out digging a small pit…hoping he'd be able to gather wood with relative ease. Once the pit was dug, he made sure his pistol was loaded and then started looking for wood. He'd need some in the morning if he was to cook any of his beans.

Because he was being overly cautious he saw the silhouette of a stranger's head near the top of a hill. Their body was hidden by the tree they were apparently behind; still, he could tell their hair was rather long. He might have thought it was one of the robbers, but all of them had short hair. He'd met many mountain men who wore their hair long and hoped this one would not bother him. Heath continued gathering wood, though he kept watch on the stranger watching him the best he could. By the time he'd gathered the last of the wood he'd need, the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

He made his way back to the place he'd chosen to camp and laid the wood next to the boulders off to his right. He'd have built a fire only he didn't want to take the chance of alerting anyone to the exact spot of his camp. Afterwards, he sat on his bedroll and let his thoughts turn to the conversation he'd had with Jarrod and Nick before he'd left for Lodi.

_ "I don't like the fact that you'll be carrying so much money with you, not that we don't trust you. Never know who might find out and want to get it," Nick, who was laid up with a broken leg was laying on the couch and letting everyone know he wasn't happy at being left out of the trip. "Just wish I could go with you,"_

_ "Heath will be fine. Only, I admit Nick has a point." Jarrod, who was standing near the empty fireplace, looked at Heath, who was near the decanters on the small table that sat in the living room. The fact that the oldest Barkley brother wasn't happy his own business was keeping him from going with Heath was crystal clear. "Please, wire us when you get there and when you leave. And, if their bank happens to have opened back up, simply open an account for the family and deposit it. We can always have them wire us the money later."_

_ "I can take care of myself only don't worry," Heath said as he poured himself a small drink, "I'll send up wires if it will make you feel better, though I wouldn't hold my breath on the bank reopening. From what the banker here said, they don't expect that to happen for another month."_

_ "Keeping us informed is definitely necessary." Nick snapped, though his eyes were full of concern._

Heath sighed. If only those gamblers had chased him before he'd wired his brothers he was on his way home. If they had, Jarrod and Nick would be on the alert something was wrong. As it was, they'd have no clue unless he wasn't home within a reasonable time. Just as he was about ready to lie down for the night he heard the sound of gunfire. It made him jump to his feet and grab his own pistol.

"Easy boy," Heath spoke in a soothing voice, even as he managed find some space in between the boulders in which to take some shelter. While it felt like an eternity, it was less than a minute before the shooting stopped. Heath might have stepped out from where he was hidden only he heard the sound of someone approaching. Not knowing if it was, by some wild chance, one of the gamblers, he stayed where he was.

Since it had grown pretty dark, when a stranger appeared a good four hundred yards away; the length of their hair was still all Heath could make out. He stiffened, realizing it had to be the same person who had watched as he gathered wood. Who were they? Where had they come from? Had they been a part of the shooting he'd heard? If they had, had they been the cause of the trouble…or simply defending themselves? These and a thousand other questions raced through Heath's mind as the stranger walked slowly towards his camp. Not having the answers to these questions made is so Heath remained prepared to defend himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Insert from Chapter Two**

_** Heath sighed. If only those gamblers had chased him before he'd wired his brothers he was on his way home. If they had, Jarrod and Nick would be on the alert something was wrong. As it was, they'd have no clue unless he wasn't home within a reasonable time. Just as he was about ready to lie down for the night he heard the sound of gunfire. It made him jump to his feet and grab his own pistol.**_

_** "Easy boy," Heath spoke in a soothing voice, even as he managed find some space in between the boulders in which to take some shelter. While it felt like an eternity, it was less than a minute before the shooting stopped. Heath might have stepped out from where he was hidden only he heard the sound of someone approaching. Not knowing if it was, by some wild chance, one of the gamblers, he stayed where he was.**_

As the stranger came into sight, Heath was surprised to see a dark haired woman who stood approximately five feet five inches step into view. She was dressed in all in buckskin with a long Bowie knife hanging on her side. She held a couple of rabbits in one hand and a long rifle was in the other, though the barrel of the firearm was pointing downwards. 'Was she raised with the Indians or a mountain man and his wife?' The question popped into his head, but he said nothing. The fact that Heath didn't know what to make of her did not appear to surprise the woman.

"Is that necessary?" His unexpected visitor pointed to the pistol in his hand.

"No, I guess not." Heath holstered his gun. "I wasn't sure who was coming, Miss…" He paused, hoping she'd volunteer her name without him having to say anything else. He was grateful when that turned out to be the case.

"Name's Concha Isobel Bronson, just call me Concha. May I rest a bit?" She gestured towards the fire. "That is, after I prepare some supper." She held up the rabbits, specifying she only meant to cook one that night. "I promised grandpa I'd be sure he had some meat, any meat, if I could help it."

While Heath wasn't sure what to think, he stepped aside and let the woman pass, introducing himself as he did. It wasn't long before she had the rabbit skinned and cooking over the fire. "You said Barkley, one of the Stockton Barkleys?" Concha asked as she kept her eyes on the rabbit.

"Yes, you know them?" Heath, who found himself mesmerized by her pitch black hair and brown eyes, poured a cup of coffee and offered his visitor some.

"Thanks, but no. For whatever reason that exists, I can't drink coffee and then sleep at night." Concha stretched her legs. "And, do I know them? As in… have I ever met them, talked to them and such? No, never had the opportunity. On the other hand, I have heard their names, along with the good and bad that is said. Though," she turned up the palms of her hands. "I figured that, until I met them in person, I'd withhold making any judgments."

After she'd answered him, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Heath still wasn't sure what to think about a woman traipsing around the mountains and dressed as she was. He was also concerned what would happen if the gamblers who had tried robbing him before attacked him again. It was obviously she could catch her meal, but he wondered just how well she could defend herself.

For her part, Concha was grateful for the food and a warm fire. She had taken a fall into a small creek earlier that day. She had been unharmed, but the few matches she'd had with her had been to start a small fire-in order to dry her clothes. That was one of the main reasons she'd been trying to get to her grandfather's home before she laid down for the night. The other was, she hadn't planned on being gone all night, thus she had no bedding. To her that meant she had no choice but to continue heading home once she'd eaten her meal.

"You can use mine." Heath, who had noticed she had nothing sleep under for the night, nodded towards the bed roll. He quickly clarified he had an extra blanket to spare.

"I appreciate it only I can't stay. I need to get back home, to my grandfather. He'll be worried about me as it is. If I wait until morning, he'll have my hide." Concha gave him a smile and told him not to worry.

"Where do you live?" he asked, as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and what turned out to be pitch black hair.

Concha nodded the north. "Our home about a mile out of Lodi."

Lodi? Heath silently groaned. Those men had been in Lodi, might have gone back to it. The type of men they were…he inwardly shuddered at what they might try with the woman sitting across from him. Slowly, he confessed why he was in the position to make a night camp. "From what I can see, you're more than prepared to take care of yourself only there's two of them. If they're still out there…" he paused as he'd seen her jaw line stiffen and a fire begin to build in her eyes. "I just don't want to leave knowing what could happen. Would you mind if I went with you…just as far as you and your grandfather's home? I assure you, I'll try nothing."

If she hadn't heard so much good when it came to the Barkleys, she might have told him no thanks. As it was, she was growing tired and if those men he talked about were out there…she relaxed and shrugged her shoulders. "Come if you want, grandpa has three rooms in his home. I know he'll be more than happy to let you use one."

'I'll have to wire my family in the morning' Heath thought as they finished eating, broke the camp he'd made up and headed for her grandfather's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Excerpt from Ch 3:**

_Lodi? Heath silently groaned. Those men had been in Lodi, might have gone back to it. The type of men they were…he inwardly shuddered at what they might try with the woman sitting across from him. Slowly, he confessed why he was in the position to make a night camp. "From what I can see, you're more than prepared to take care of yourself only there's two of them. If they're still out there…" he paused as he'd seen her jaw line stiffen and a fire begin to build in her eyes. "I just don't want to leave knowing what could happen. Would you mind if I went with you…just as far as you and your grandfather's home? I assure you, I'll try nothing."_

Heath and Concha rode silently down the darkened path. He might have tried to make conversation only he was keeping his ears open for any sound that would alert him to the fact they weren't alone, something he feared might turn out to be the case. After all, he'd heard a fair number of shots…too much to attribute it to being Miss Bronson and her rabbits.

For her part, Concha was thinking on the men Heath had told her about. The part of her that told herself 'if those men…..' was turning to 'how close are they?' After all, she wasn't deaf; she'd heard the shots as well. She turned her head slightly and shocked Heath by asking him if he thought the men he talked about were responsible 'for supplying the noise that almost cost her meal'. "Yeah, I heard the gunfire. Took a real chance going into your camp, wasn't sure if you were the one who had fired the shots or not."

Heath turned his head and looked at Concha, giving her a small crooked smile before turning his face forward once more. "Wondered the same thing when you stepped into view; that is, until I saw your rabbits." He failed to keep a soft chuckle out of his voice.

"After that; for a split second, you were thinking I wasted a lot of bullets just to get two, very small, gray rabbits?" Concha's smile went from one of her ears to the other, as her eyes starting laughing hard.

"If I must admit it," Heath's smile started spreading wide, "I was thinking anyone that was that bad of a shot shouldn't be out up in the mountains." He started to say something only to stop his horse and sit up straight in his saddle-he could have sworn he had heard someone-or something. Concha, who had heard the same sound, was doing the same as Heath.

Heath nodded to his left, towards some trees. They weren't standing so close to together as to totally hide them, but they were arranged in such a manner as to make it extremely difficult for anyone to see Concha or himself.

Concha, who could tell what he was thinking, quickly followed Heath. Once they were behind the trees, they kept their eyes on the trail they'd just left. After a good two minutes, Heath was about to say he thought it was safe to continue their journey when they saw a rider came into view. The stranger was leaning forward, as if he'd been hurt.

"Think it's a trap-one of those men that attacked you?" Concha whispered only to have her eyes widened as she answered the question before Heath could. "Robert!" Concha flew off her horse and ran towards the man, yelling over her shoulder that the man was her first cousin.

Heath moved as fast as he could. Soon they had the man on the ground behind the same trees they'd been hiding behind; Concha tethered the man's horse to one of the trees while Heath looked the man over the best he could-not easy to do in the moonlight. It wasn't hard to find the bullet hole in the man's side. However, before either he or Concha could say a thing, the man was opening his eyes and looking at them.

The brown haired gentleman winced as he looked upon his cousin and the stranger with her. "I was trying to find you."

"Why? Who did this to you?" Concha asked even as she looked at Heath, as if to ask just how bad her cousin was hurt-even though she feared she knew the answer. Heath gave her an 'I can't tell, only I think it's bad' look.

"Your grandfather… he's had… a heart… attack." Robert winced again, and then managed to say he'd been jumped and exchanged fire with two 'tall, stringy red headed men who had then robbed him and left him for dead.

Shock waves rolled over Heath and Concha…both were convinced the incident Robert talked about was the one they'd heard. "Robert…" Concha started to speak only to realize her cousin was no longer among the living. "NO!" She cried out and lay her head on the gentleman's chest, and then let out a string of the strongest words she cared to use…which meant she didn't swear only she might as well have.

"Let's drape him over his horse and get to your grandfather's." Heath, who recognized the descriptions without a problem. "The sooner we're out of these hills, the sooner you can be with your grandfather and the sooner I can go talk to the sheriff."

Concha, who was still in shock, simply nodded and untethered the gentleman's horse. Though, the whole time she was vowing that -once she knew her grandfather was all right, she'd make sure the men who had murdered her cousin were brought to justice.

Heath, who easily recognized the look in her eyes, wasn't surprised to see the fury. However, he didn't want to see her cross any lines either-and he said as much. "I'll make sure the sheriff starts looking for those men. I'm sure they're the same gamblers who tried to jump me. If nothing else, I'll get the law to deputize me so I can go looking for them."

"I wasn't planning on playing vigilante." Concha replied bluntly, as she swung up into her saddle. 'I just won't stay out of the hunt' was a thought that she, momentarily, kept to herself as she began leading Robert's horse while following Heath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Excerpt from Ch 4**

_ Heath, who easily recognized the look in her eyes, wasn't surprised to see the fury. However, he didn't want to see her cross any lines either-and he said as much. "I'll make sure the sheriff starts looking for those men. I'm sure they're the same gamblers who tried to jump me. If nothing else, I'll get the law to deputize me so I can go looking for them."_

It was almost three in the morning before Heath, who had taken Concha to her grandfather's home, made it to the sheriff's office. He was glad the town's former sheriff had retired and that the town had hired a better man for the job. Not that he'd hated Sheriff Jacobs, only he'd never understand how the spineless man had ever succeeded in having a badge put on him. On the other hand, the brown haired Clyde Parker, who stood five feet eleven inches with broad shoulders, wasn't even close to a pushover. On that of that, he was fair minded and very interested in making sure the law was kept. While Heath was surprised to see the sheriff's light on, he wasn't going to argue. He started knocking on the lawman's door.

Clyde, a widower whose sleeping hours were extremely odd at times, had woken up close to an hour ago and decided to get some paperwork done while the rest of the town was sleeping. "So much for quiet," Clyde, who didn't like the sound of any door being knocked on at 'this insane time of night' stood up and walked over to the window. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who was standing on the porch and who Heath had brought in.

"What the blazes happened!" Clyde quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

Heath gave a brief explanation as he dismounted and then told him Concha was with her grandfather. "From what little description he was able to give before he died, I'd say they were the same men who tried robbing me."

"Why didn't you come back and talk to me?" Clyde, who had seen the two men Heath was talking about before, asked confused.

Heath shook his head. "It would have been their word against mine, and I had no witnesses. Also, as far as I knew, they weren't on any wanted posters. However," his voice hardened. "This time they not only succeeded in robbing a man, but they shot him as well- a shot that turned out to be fatal. Which means that; maybe, just maybe they have robbed others-even killed them-and the law just hasn't known about it."

Clyde, who had stepped off the porch and walked over to the deceased, laid his hand on the deceased's shoulder. A range of emotions was in his eyes. He then shocked Heath by making it so he didn't have to ask the sheriff to be deputized. "Robert might as well been my and my late wife's son for as much time he spent at our house. He and my son were like twins." He turned away from his 'son' and looked straight at Heath; fury burned in his eyes. "I don't trust myself around those two men right now. I'd likely shoot first and then ask questions. Needless to say, that's not an option in my book. Any chance I can get you to wire your family, tell them I'm making you a temporary deputy so you, my regular deputy and a couple of men can see if you can find the culprits? By then, I'll have time to have calmed down enough not to commit murder myself."

Heath's admiration for the sheriff grew even more, though he scratched the back of his neck as he thought on the other matter on his mind. "I was planning on asking you that very thing; that is, I was going to ask if I could get a badge. Only I think; maybe, we might have another problem." Again, Heath was surprised when he didn't have to tell Sheriff Parker what he was worried about.

"Concha has a mind of her own. One doesn't insist on anything with that woman. She'll do the opposite just to spite you if you do. Though, for the moment, I hope we don't have to worry about that. I mean, what's happened to her grandfather..." he shrugged his shoulders. "It should slow her down a bit." Clay paused and then shook his head. "That is, if Travis doesn't go and agree with her. In fact," he added since he'd known the Bronson family for years, "if he was even five years younger, I'd dare say we'd have both of them to deal with."

Heath might have asked for a badge only he was dead tired, and had told Concha that she and her grandfather could expect him as soon as he had finished talking to the sheriff. Knowing where the undertaker lived, Heath nodded towards the dead man. "Do you want to take care of him or should I?" He wasn't surprised when Sheriff Parker refused to let Heath deal with the matter.

"Like I said, he might as well be my son. I'll do it. You get back to Travis and Concha, tell them you're temporarily working for me and not to worry about things." His eyes added, "Be prepared to be argued with."

"I'll do that." Heath remounted his horse and rode away.

While Heath was talking to the sheriff, Travis and Concha were having a talk of their own.

"He shouldn't have left here. I told him you hadn't taken your bedroll, that you'd be back sooner or later." Travis, who had a range of emotions coursing through his veins, might have barked loudly only he was too tired too.

"I remember Father telling me you did something similar when you were Robert's age." Concha did her best to give her grandfather-who was lying in his bed- a smile, though it turned out rather small. "You were fortunate that nothing like this happened."

Travis fidgeted a bit as he tried to adjust the pillow behind him; Concha was quick to help him with the chore. Knowing his granddaughter the way he did, he sighed. "The men won't let you ride with them; you know that. Won't matter what you say to them,"

"Most likely not," Concha-who quickly noted her the old man had not forbade her to do anything, straightened up when a knock came on the door. "It's probably Heath Barkley. I'll let him in while you get some rest." She walked out of the room, leaving her grandfather to wonder what she'd do if she was, indeed, denied the right to ride with the posse…and she _would _do something. He'd seen that much in her eyes when she spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Heath's story was interrupted when the doctor walked out of the room. An instant, uncomfortable, quiet fell upon the small group…and stayed until Heath and Travis Bronson both broke the silence at the same time by asking, "How is she?"

Dr. Merar sighed and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly. "I won't know that until she wakes up. However," he paused, dreading what he had to say next. Naturally, his hesitation made everyone sit up enough straighter then they were. Just as Heath and Concha's grandfather were about to repeat their question, the doctor started speaking again. "If she doesn't wake up by tonight, we're going to have to look into transporting her to the hospital in San Francisco…via the train."

Heath, who was on his feet, headed for the door only to be stopped by Dr. Merar. "I won't argue with you going in there as long as you make me two promises." He looked at the rest of the Barkleys and Travis Bronson. "I need you to do the same."

"That is?" Heath, who only wanted to get into Concha's room, kept looking from the doctor to the bedroom door.

"One, make sure you take care of yourself. You all have a tendency to neglect yourselves at times." The good doctor's eyes dared Heath and the rest of the Barkleys to try and deny it. All it got him was sheepish looks that screamed, 'Okay, so we're a tad bit guilty.'

"What's the second?" Heath asked, growing even antsier to get to Concha.

"No more than three people in that room at a time and," Dr Merar paused again, and then added, "Make that three promises. Only one person talking at a time. I don't think a lot of noise is necessary." He then went on to warn them that he could guarantee nothing when it came to the final results of the accident. "Even if she wakes up before we have to take her to the hospital, she's had a serious head injury. On one hand, she could wake up and be just fine. On the other hand, she could wake up with some problems…anywhere from blindness, to impaired thinking, and a dozen of other things. You should be prepared for that." The good doctor's eyes added silent question 'Can you really stay with her if she wakes up with a disability?' It passed no one that the good doctor was looking at Heath as he finished speaking.

_'If he thinks I am going to walk away from Concha if she suffers any ill effects from this, he's crazy' _Heath thought, though he said nothing. After all, he didn't want to spend time debating that issue. "You have my word on the requests." Heath agreed; his family and Mr. Bronson all nodded their heads in agreement.

Heath might have said more only Travis, who had used the cane he was temporarily using, stood up and started talking. "I think Heath and I should see her for a few minutes. After that," he shrugged and looked around at the Barkleys, "I'd say it's up to all of you, as I'll be spending my time out on the back porch."

The Barkleys didn't have to ask why the old man didn't simply stay in the room with his granddaughter. They'd learned early on that, when the man was extremely stressed, he spent a lot of time on the closest porch possible simply meditating.

No one argued for the simple fact they'd all thought the same thing. "I'll be back tonight, unless you send for me." Dr. Merar, who was praying like crazy he'd find the young woman awake when he came back, headed for the door. He didn't have to bother opening it though, Jarrod had already done that before the good doctor had taken a few steps.

After Heath and Concha's grandfather disappeared into the bedroom, and shut the door behind them, Audra and the others sat down. Again, there was a painful silence until Audra looked at Nick and Jarrod. "Did the two of you really not know about Concha until she rode into your camp?" There was a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Not one bit," Jarrod sighed as he glanced towards the shut door. "Heath never said a word to us about her…until that day. Up to then all we knew was that he'd been delaying when Sheriff Parker enlisted his help in tracking down a couple of fugitives. When he came home, all he'd do is apologize to Nick for missing the small cattle drive while assuring us the wanted men had been caught."

More might have been said only Travis Bronson had made his way out of the bedroom. He looked at the group, all of whom were looking at him…as if they hoped to hear some good news. All he could do was shake his head. "Heath asked me to send Audra in, along with whoever wants to go in with her."

Audra said nothing as she quickly left the room. It didn't take the rest of her brothers to tell Victoria she could go in, who didn't waste any time in joining her daughter. Soon they were standing inside the room watching as Heath brushed Concha's bangs to the side. Both felt terrible. "You don't need to finish the story right now." Audra, who was feeling rather guilty about the timing of her request, spoke quietly.

Heath couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as he turned his head to look at his half-sister and his stepmother, though his facial features were very solemn. "Concha would tan my hide if I quit now." He then looked back at his fiancée'. "She never has liked things half done and unfinished. Never would consent to stand by even when she was flat out told to stay out of something."

"She insisted on going with you and the posse?" Audra took a step forward, keeping an eye on the woman she hoped would still be her sister-in-law someday.

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Heath's face as he let out a genuine chuckle and then said softly, "The majority of men in the posse weren't that wise." Slowly, he began the story once more, keeping his eyes on Concha the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Previously:**_

"_She insisted on going with you and the posse?" Audra took a step forward, keeping an eye on the woman she hoped would still be her sister-in-law someday._

_The tiniest of smiles appeared on Heath's face as he let out a genuine chuckle and then said softly, "The majority of men in the posse weren't that wise." Slowly, he began the story once more, keeping his eyes on Concha the whole time._

Travis, who could see through his slightly opened door, watched as Concha put on her fringed jacket. His widowed daughter and her two daughters were talking to Concha. Because the women were talking rather quiet, he couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. However, the fact that his granddaughter was now sliding her long Bowie knife into its sheath made him nervous. "Concha!" He called out, hoping to find out exactly where she was going and why. Instead his daughter, Mae Bronson Mitchell, stepped into the room as Concha walked out the door.

"She isn't going after Robert's killers by herself, is she?" Travis, who knew his granddaughter well, didn't want to see her turning into a Vigilante.

His daughter scolded him. "Your granddaughter, my niece does not take the law into her hands. You should know better than that." She then went on to say she couldn't tell Travis where Concha was going. "She did not tell me, and I did not ask." Okay, so she had her suspicions, but that was beside the point.

Travis shook his head. That was his Concha. Keep her plans to herself just to make sure no one in the family would know where she was going until it was too late. He wished this particular granddaughter would meet someone who could tame her just a little.

As if she could read her father's mind, Mae patted his shoulder. "Concha will find the one someday, mark my word on that. Until then, stop worrying. She knows what she is doing." 'I hope' was a silent thought she kept to herself as she walked out of the bedroom.

_~oOo~_

Heath, the sheriff's deputy- a brown haired, hazel eyed gentleman who stood roughly five feet eight by the name of Brian Pullen-along with three other men ranging from twenty four to thirty- five, had all mounted their horses in front of the sheriff's office when they heard another rider approaching.

"Concha!" Brian groaned. He'd hoped he and the posse would be out of town before Miss Bronson showed up in town.

"She's not coming with us, is she?" Devin Newkirk, a blonde haired gentleman who owned a small farm just out of Lodi, leaned forward in his saddle. His eyes sent one message loud and clear. He did not want any woman riding with the posse. Before Brian could answer the man's question, Concha stopped her horse a few feet away.

"What are you doing here, Concha?" Brian turned away from Mr. Newkirk and looked at their unexpected visitor-and in his eyes, she was only visiting. "Doesn't your grandfather need you?" Since Miss Bronson was very loyal to her family-or those she considered family- he couldn't believe she had left the old man by himself.

Concha glared at Brian. The look screamed 'How can you ask such a thing? I would never have left him to care for himself in his condition.' "Aunt Mae and her two daughters are at the house. They'll be there for a few days." Okay, so she'd sent for her aunt and two cousins, told them everything and asked them to stick around. 'I have some business to take care of, shouldn't be but a couple of days.' Those had been her exact words. If she'd asked her aunt and cousins if they suspected she wanted to help track down Robert's killers, the three women would not have come right out and admitted they did. Still, they would have-in one form or another-confessed that very thing.

"There's five of us." Brian pointed at Heath, and then the other men. "We don't need the extra help, and Mr. Barkley here," the long time deputy said as he gestured towards Heath, "He can identify the men. Go home and leave this matter to the law."

Because Heath was watching Concha extremely well, he saw a fire begin to burn in her eyes. He just knew that, one way or the other, she'd be hunting the men with them. Whether she did that where they could see her or whether she traveled with them at a distance… "I've never ridden with a posse that had a woman riding with them." Heath spoke up, figuring it was better to have Miss Bronson where they could see her even if he was uncomfortable with the thought. "Still, there's a first time for everything."

"That might be the case." Mr. Newkirk was quick to object. "But, that does not mean this has to be it. Those men have already been the cause of one person dying; we don't need them getting a hold of her and doing something to her as well."

The other men started expressing similar objections. The whole time Heath could see the fire in Concha's eyes growing stronger. However, before he could decide whether or not to speak up a second time, she had ridden off.

"Glad we got through to her," one of the men said as he and most of the men turned their horses around. However, Heath looked at Brian-silently asking, 'Did you notice what I did?'

Brian sighed and nodded ever so slightly. He had indeed seen what the other men-in their hurry to get Miss Bronson to leave-had not taken the time to realize. The young woman had not ridden in the direction of her home. "As soon as we know where she's at," Brian lowered his voice and whispered to Heath as they followed the other men-keeping just enough distance between them so as to avoid the other posse members overhearing them-"One of us will need to join forces with her. I don't want her alone."

"Neither do I," Heath spoke softly, and then he, along with Brian Pullen, closed the gap between themselves and the other posse members.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Excerpt from Ch 7

_However, Heath looked at Brian-silently asking, 'Did you notice what I did?'_

_Brian sighed and nodded ever so slightly. He had indeed seen what the other men-in their hurry to get Miss Bronson to leave-had not taken the time to realize. The young woman had not ridden in the direction of her home._

Concha, who had ridden away only to turn her horse around, had quickly located the posse and was now following them—though not so closely as to arouse their attention. Well, anyone but Heath and Brian-and even they had the strongest feeling she was closer than any of them really knew. For her part, Concha was fuming that Brian had not backed her up. As her brother-in-law, he knew her better than many of the people in the area. He knew she would not take the law into her own hands by punishing the killers herself, but she wouldn't be pushed aside either.

Making sure she was keeping the posse's trail in site, along with keeping her eyes and ears wide open for the presence of others, was not easy-as her mind kept turning back in time, back to Texas when her parents were alive.

"Ella es nuestra hija, no nuestro hijo!_!" __Miranda Mendez Bronson stood in the kitchen yelling at her husband in Spanish…a habit she had of doing when she was very angry. _

"_I know she's our daughter, not our son!" Francis Michael Bronson shot back in English, not appreciating the fact that his wife was stating the obvious._

"_Then why not treat her as such? Why encourage her… her escapadas?" Miranda folded her arms, not caring if she was mixing English and Spanish together._

"_They're not escapades; she helps put additional food on this table!" Francis rubbed his bad leg. It had been injured in the War between the States. As much as he hated it, he could not be the hunter and trapper he once was. It didn't help that they didn't have a son to help them. They might have only two of their three sons had been killed fighting for the North while the third one had fought for the South. After the war, he'd remained in Tennessee with his war bride. While they were on peaceable enough terms, there was no way Scott would move back to his parents home town. He'd made that crystal clear. "Also, this last experience wasn't something she asked for." Francis pulled a chair out from their kitchen table and sat down. "It's not her fault the bean pole of a man the law was looking for crossed paths with her and made the mistake of touching her inappropriately." The fact that his daughter had stomped on the man's foot, kicked him extremely hard in the groin, tied him up faster than any calf had ever been and then rode like the wind for the law was something he greatly admired. Though, he wisely kept any amused smile off his face…not easy to do when all he could see was the sheriff hauling in a man still very much in pain. "I'd have done worse to him had she not turned to the law once she had him secured."_

_"¡Me doy por vencido!" Miranda threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen._

Concha's mind snapped back to the present as she looked down at the posse. "I give up' was a phrase that her mother had used very often when it came to fighting with Concha's father. However, it was a phrase Concha seldom used, though she was sorely tempted to use the words now. 'This would be a lot easier if they'd only let me ride with them!" She snapped quietly to her horse. " They can all go…" she paused as she thought on the blonde haired gentleman who had allowed her to rest in his camp and had actually said the group should consider allowing her to ride with them. "The rest of the men should be glad Mr. Barkley is with the posse. If he wasn't, I would go home and let the crooks have a go at them." She said as pushed her horse forward.

While Concha was managing to keep the posse in sight for the most part- the two red headed men that had jumped Heath, and then later killed Robert, were indeed meeting four other men near a small *river that ran through the area.

"Where did you get this?" Henry Blankenship-a brown haired, sour faced man in his early forties, held up the gold pocket watch red headed Kirk Hamill had handed him-as payment on a small debt he had with long time friend.

"I found it on the ground a ways back. Saw what fine quality it was and figured it had to be worth a pretty penny," Kirk lied through his teeth. The truth was the watch had fallen out of Heath's pocket seconds after Kirk and his cousin, Tracy Sawyer, had tried robbing Heath. "So, take it as payment and we're even."

Henry turned the watch over, frowning slightly. There was something awfully familiar about this particular watch only problem was-he couldn't pin point it. He had an extremely bad feeling wash over him. Unfortunately, he had known Kirk for a long time and- for the most part- the man had been honest with him. That, along with the fact that he had his own debts he was worried about-dues that he planned on paying after he and his men pulled off a few robberies, convinced him to take his friend at his word. "I'll take it." He thrust and walked away.

Since Henry had accepted things and walked away, Kirk wondered why-for a split second-he had the feeling things weren't going to go the way he and his cousin had planned. He pushed the feeling aside and went to get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The sun was just beginning to set when Heath, Brian and the rest of the posse stopped at a small water hole. There were scattered trees, rocks and such… were a few huge, tall boulders that set a good hundred yards away. Most of the men filled their canteens and then started making camp for the night…as they were sure they'd be riding first thing in the morning. After all, with Heath's help, they'd been able to keep from losing the trail. However, Brian and Heath were a different story. The two men stepped away from the water hole and began talking in low voices.

"We're being followed." Brian looked at Heath and then turned his eyes to his left-the direction they'd just come. The mountains weren't so close now only there were still plenty of trees-though not so many as to make seeing anything in the distance too difficult.

"You saw, and see, the dust too?" Heath continued talking, giving the deputy no time to answer. He surprised the lawman when he added, "She's a persistent one."

"It might not be Concha." Brian replied, even as his eyes and the tone of his voice betrayed his doubt. "Still, I'd like to know for sure. I mean, I don't have to worry about Concha surprising us. However, if one of the men we've been following us has managed to get behind us…."

"I'll ride back and see what I can find and, no," he held up his hand when the deputy started to offer the help of one of the other men. "I'll take my chances. The last thing we need these men to know is that we might very well have a woman following us. Their attention needs to be on the wanted men. If anything, tell them I went back to check the trail, but not to worry…that I'm just being extra careful."

Brian wished he disagreed only he couldn't. If his cousin was following them, the last thing he needed was the rest of the men's attention being diverted away from the matter at hand. "All right, but," he pointed his finger at Heath and told him-in a no nonsense voice-"don't go playing hero."

"I won't." Heath said as he hurried back to Charger. Before any of the men could speak, he'd mounted and was riding back in the direction they'd just come. Sure enough, the moment Brian was back in camp he was bombarded with questions and, just as Heath had suggested, he'd told them what Heath was doing. "Relax," he told the men as he sat down near the campfire one of them had built. "Mr. Barkley rode with Frank Sawyer, along with a number of other lawmen. If he wants to be extra cautious, I'm going to let him."

Murmurs of agreement began sounding throughout the posse-to the point Kirk, who had questioned Heath's departure the loudest, shut up and accepted what was. For Heath's part, he was making sure he wasn't riding straight back to the rider. Instead, once he was far enough back so that he felt he could circle around the rider who was following them, Heath took a side path lined with trees. However, just as he turned his horse to the left, a voice stopped him.

"You didn't need to go to such lengths to get to me." Concha's voice had Heath's head whirling backwards. How had she gotten behind him? However, before he could ask the question; she answered it for him. "I could tell a rider was heading this way…I didn't know if one of the posse had caught on to the fact I was following them or if one of the wanted men was nearby and figured it out."

Heath's crooked grin appeared on his face and he laughed just a little. "So, you did the same thing as I did…trying to get the drop on whoever was coming your way."

"No trying about it," Concha grinned wide as she leaned forward in her saddle, her eyes laughing as she did. "I succeeded."

She had him there. Heath wasn't sure whether or not to be impressed or annoyed. Though, there was no time to debate that issue. "I suppose asking you to go back would be fruitless." His own eyes laughed as he made the statement. Anyone who had enough spunk in them to tail a posse and get the drop on him, wasn't turning around…and he knew it. Still, he had to ask-if for no other reason than to be able to tell Brian he'd asked her.

"It would," Concha sat up straight. "Especially, since you're trailing more than two men."

Heath's eyes widened. He'd seen no trace of more than two people; he knew that much. Well, there had been a third set of prints, but they had only been mixed with the two they were following for less than a mile. He'd chalked it up to someone crossing paths with the wanted men. Still, there was something about Concha that made him think twice about arguing with her. "And just how many men are we looking at, and how do you know the answer?'

While a part of Concha wished she could take all the credit for what she knew, most of her believed in being honest-no matter what. "I ran into an old, salt and peppered haired hunter that talked to them. Crusty old fellow, still he was more than willing to talk and tell me everything that had been said." Concha replied. "Didn't think much of the leader," She paused and gave him a look that said 'Are you ready for this?'. It made him stiffen. Only before he could ask who the leader was, she was speaking again. "Man by the name of Henry Blankenship, have you ever heard of him?" She leaned forward in the saddle, sending the silent message 'If you say no, I won't believe you.'

HENRY BLANKENSHIP! Heath felt himself stiffen anymore. That man had served in another unit during the War, and had spent time in Carterson. The man had been nothing but trouble anywhere he went…including a poker game Heath had been in while doing some business with Nick in Nevada. "How many men are with him?" Heath asked after a moment.

"Three of his own men, plus the two the posse have been trailing." Concha sat up straight. "I really should say they're either together now or will be soon."

Heath, who wondered if the men would be joined by any others, wasn't comfortable with Concha riding by herself -and said as much. "Brian is the only one who knows the real reason I came back here. I'll go back, tell him what you've said and then meet up with you again. I'll think of a believe reason to do so. You may very well be extremely capable of many things…I still don't like the idea that you could meet up with one of those men by yourself."

"Truth be told," Concha, who had never had anyone but her father show so much concern for her, smiled wide. "I don't either. I'll wait up there." She pointed up towards a clump of trees that sat up part way up the hill. "Make sure Brian knows there's always a chance there'll be additional men joining Blankenship." Even as she said the words, she had the strongest impression that, while she and Heath would find themselves in a fight, it would not be the large one they were both expecting. However, she saw no reason to say anything at the moment.

"I'll tell him only I doubt it. Mr. Blankenship has always kept his group small." Heath-who had actually received the same impression, but kept quiet for the same reason- went on to confess how he knew the wanted outlaw Blankenship and then rode away, leaving Concha to make her way up to the hiding place she'd chosen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was one in the morning, so why was he wide awake? That was a question Henry Blankenship could not answer as he stood next to a tree, gazing up at the night sky. He glanced towards his group of men. He wondered if the two extra men were the cause of his unease-even if he did know Kirk. He paused in his train of thought as the gold watch came back to his mind. After a few minutes, he realized the small item was the cause of his sleepless night. He growled as he muttered 'A stupid watch, a stupid gold watch. Why should that keep me awake when there are there are more important things to worry about?'

From where he lay, Kirk Sawyer had awakened and could see Henry. Not knowing about the connection Henry Blankenship and the man that Tracy and he had robbed, Kirk was worried that the man was having second thoughts about allowing the two cousins to ride with the group-in spite of his friendship with Kirk. That being the case, he got up and made his way to Henry…though he kept a fair amount of distance between them-as he never fully trusted anyone, not even a man he'd known for ten years. "Anything I can do?" Kirk figured that, for as long as the two had known each other, the question would not seem odd to Henry. At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

Henry, who had started going over the plans he had for the next day, shook his head. "No, and yes." He turned and faced Kirk. "What I was just thinking about is not important. However, if we are to rob the train I am planning on hitting tomorrow evening, a couple of men need to ride into town first thing in the morning and make sure of the schedule. If it's changed, ride back here as fast as possible. If it's the same, then get on the train and wait for the rest of us to hit it."

"Tracy and I can ride out before daylight." Kirk was more than willing to offer his and his cousin's services. Sure, the risk was high; still, the pay off that would come from a train robbery would also be high. At least, in his eyes it would have to be. "There will be nothing stopping us from getting into town just as the train station opens. We can be in and out of there by nine in the morning…maybe sooner, depending on who's working tomorrow."

Henry, who hadn't wanted to risk any of his regular men, was more than delighted to hear Kirk make his offer. Though, the fact that he cared more for the other men than he did the two cousins was something the gang leader wasn't about to admit. "Fine, get some sleep. I want the two of you up and out of here by six in the morning." He added sternly, "I don't want you letting the grass grow under your feet either."

Kirk almost replied 'What grass? This stuff is just wild weeds'…then decided against it. It was neither the time nor the place for any such comments. "I never do that. We'll be ready." He said and went back to his bedroll.

While Kirk was talking to Mr. Blankenship, Heath had made his way back to Brian and the men riding with them. The deputy, who had been sleeping on and off, didn't know whether or not to be relieved to see Mr. Barkley ride back into camp. Quickly rising to his feet, he wasted no time in walking up to Heath. "What did you find out?" He spoke low-in order to keep from waking up the other men with them.

"You're not going to like it." Heath took a deep breath and related all that Concha had told him-along with the fact that she was waiting for him. "Those men have to be planning on hitting either the bank or the train in *Oakville." He also added the concern he and Concha had…the one that said Mr. Blankenship might hire additional help.

Brian swore quietly and then asked if he'd forego some additional sleep to ride into Oakville and talk to the sheriff there. "He's a good man, straight and honest. He could have men watching the bank while we decide how to handle the train, don't know what he'll think if you ride in with Miss Bronson."

"I know the sheriff." Heath nodded. "He's not going to like Concha being with me only he won't send her away either." The fact that the deputy flinched just a little-even as he started stiffening- did not pass by the blonde haired cowboy. "Look, I'm not judging anyone here. Only, please, don't go trying to get her to leave. She won't, and you know it."

After a second, Brian let out a frustrated sigh and agreed. "So, you're really willing to keep riding with her? If you are, I'd appreciate it. These other men won't like it only, if you're the one working with her, they won't give me any grief. Well, Devin might complain loudly only he won't make any trouble either." If he didn't know the man so well, the deputy wouldn't have told Heath that. As it was, the two might as well be brothers-as much as Brian's parents had stepped in and helped raised the man-and Brian knew him well. 'Too well at times' was something he had said on more than once occasion.

Heath, who was quickly learning to admire Concha, just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She has gumption and, from what I have see already, tenacity. I don't have a problem riding with her."

"Truth be told," Brian glanced back at the men-as he could have heard someone stir-and lowered his voice even more. "I would rather ride with her than these men any day only my wife would have my hide if I rode with a woman."

Heath had to hold a laugh in, not only because the man had mentioned his wife, but because of the look of utter horror that had appeared on Brian's face as he'd spoken the words.

"Get to Oakville first thing in the morning. Train station opens anywhere from eight to nine in the morning." Heath remounted his horse and rode away.

For his part, Brian was relieved to realize the stirring he'd heard had simply been one of the men moving slightly in his sleep. The deputy climbed back into his bedroll and, after a few minutes, relaxed enough to get some much needed rest.

*If there is a Oakville in California, I don't know it. I just made it up as far as I know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Excerpt from Ch 10

_"I know the sheriff." Heath nodded. "He's not going to like Concha being with me only he won't send her away either." The fact that the deputy flinched just a little-even as he started stiffening- did not pass by the blonde haired cowboy. "Look, I'm not judging anyone here. Only, please, don't go trying to get her to leave. She won't, and you know it."_

It was almost two-thirty in the morning when Heath and Concha rode into Oakville. Naturally, there wasn't a soul out walking the streets. "Hope the sheriff won't be too angry when we wake him up." Concha dismounted her horse and tied it to the hitching post that stood just inside the alley that ran alongside the sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Beecher is a good man." Heath tethered Charger to the same hitching posting and then walked up the few steps that led to the law office; Concha was right beside him. It took a few knocks, but soon they heard footsteps. Seconds later, the almost six foot, broad shouldered, brown haired Sheriff Beecher had the door opened for them.

"Heath Barkley!" the sheriff exclaimed as Heath and Concha stepped inside. "What on earth are you doing knocking at my door at this insane hour?" He asked the question as he glanced through the still open door-as if looking for additional company.

"Nick and Jarrod aren't with me." Heath, who knew who the sheriff was looking for, smiled, and then watched the sheriff shut the door. Afterwards, he introduced Concha and explained why she was riding with him. He wasn't surprised when a look of disapproval appeared on the gentleman's face though, as Heath had told Brian, the lawman said nothing about the unusual posse member. Though, upon hearing the name of Henry Blankenship, the lawman's eyes widened in shock.

"I just got this." the sheriff walked over to his desk and picked up a wanted poster. "I should say I got it just before I locked up for the night. "That man has fast become one very wanted man." He handed the poster to Heath and then, going through the pile, picked up two other wanted posters and gave them to the blonde haired cowboy as well. "I don't suppose those two are the men who tried to rob you."

Heath looked at both posters carefully and then slowly nodded. "It's them. I didn't know they were wanted or I'd have spoken up sooner."

"I didn't think much of their posters when they arrived a few days ago. I mean, they're crimes are-weren't-that 'bad'. Only, shooting a man and running around with Blankenship changes everything." The lawman leaned against his desk, a look of someone deep in thought appeared on his face. Finally, he stepped away from the desk. "I'll show these posters to a few men and have them watch the bank. I'll also get another man. He, you and I," he paused a minute and then, shaking his head slightly, added, "along with Miss Bronson can watch the train station. Though, ma'am," he looked directly at Concha, "when it comes to direct contact with any of the wanted men, I'd appreciate it if you only became involved if absolutely necessary."

Concha wasn't surprised by the comment and nodded. "As long as you're not trying to get me to leave, I can promise that without a problem."

Relieved to hear her make such a reply, the sheriff told Heath to head to the train station while he-the sheriff-rounded up some men. He also suggested that Heath consider putting on some sort of disguise-as he could easily be recognized by the men who had attacked him. "I know for a fact there's a bin next to, or near, the ticket office. It's full of clothes heading to some sort of charity. When I get there, if anyone is around you, make yourself known to me by asking for the time of day. I'll recognize your voice no matter what." He then walked out the door. Neither Heath nor Concha wasted any time leaving the sheriff's office.

Not a word was spoken between the two until the train station came into sight. Heath, who had been trying to think of a way to have Concha help without making her feel as if he was patronizing her, looked at the darkened train station. "Ever play the part of a vagabond?" He looked from Concha to the side of the train station.

"No, but there's always a first." Concha grinned as she looked at the outfit she had one. While the buckskin pants and jacket were still good, they were still faded and beginning to show their years. She had intended to buy new ones once she'd finished hunting and returned home. Now, she was glad she hadn't had the opportunity. "And, before you wonder what would happen if someone gets the drop on me and gets my pistol out of its holster," she swung her right arm slightly forward. Heath was shocked to see a small derringer appear in her hand. Slowly she turned her palm upward and opened her hand-the small gun was attached to some form of contraption.

"Something like that must come in handy." Heath let out a low whistle as Concha re-hid the small weapon.

"My father gave it to me after I started hunting and trapping in order to help where he could not. He didn't want me unprepared to defend myself against any men that would have unacceptable ideas if they ever crossed my path." Concha told him as she headed for the side of the ticket office. "It's come in handy a time or two."

If Heath hadn't already decided she would make a better ally than enemy, he would have done so at that moment. She was determined and prepared; he liked that. "I'm doing as the sheriff suggested, looking through the box." He pointed to a bin that stood a few feet away from the ticket office. "I'll find a way to disguise myself. Afterwards, I'll lay down on the bench in front of the train station." Heath said as Concha sat down on the ground next to the building.

Concha only nodded as she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and lowered her head…making it appear as if she was completely unaware of her surroundings.

Heath hurried over to the bin and started searching through the donated clothes.

*Oakville is-as I said-made up. That being the case…so is the railroad station.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_**Excerpt from Ch 10 (yes, from 10 **_ _** )**_

"_Tracy and I can ride out before daylight." Kirk was more than willing to offer his and his cousin's services. Sure, the risk was high; still, the pay off that would come from a train robbery would also be high. At least, in his eyes it would have to be. "There will be nothing stopping us from getting into town just as the train station opens. We can be in and out of there by nine in the morning…maybe sooner, depending on who's working tomorrow."_

Kirk and Tracy … two men who had grown up together and did everything together. Fishing, hunting, playing cards; you name it, they had come close to doing anything a person could think of. Kirk had received more education than his cousin; alas, he wasn't using the brains he'd been born with-hadn't done so for quite some time. Tracy was the same way. Though, when it came to his cousin, Tracy was more of a follower.

Unfortunately, that meant when Kirk started going bad, so had Tracy-as the man had no backbone whatsoever. That is, not when it came to his cousin, he'd didn't. Eventually, they'd started committing one crime after another. Though, up to the point where they'd chosen to attack Robert, anything they had chosen to do was on a small scale.

The sun was just coming up when the train station and ticket office came into view. The sight of what they assumed to be a mountain man sitting on the ground, next to the building, a bum laying on the bench in front of the ticket office and a few other people wandering around the train station did not alarm the two men.

"I don't know why we had to be here this early." Tracy complained. The earliest the ticket station opens is eight, and it's barely six in morning!"

Kirk rolled his eyes. He'd already explained everything to his cousin. The last thing he wanted to do was to repeat all that he'd told him on the way to the train station. "I told you before." Kirk leaned forward, his waning patience could be see in his eyes and heard in his voice. "Mr. Blankenship wants us back as soon as possible. I've been to this place before. I can get the door to the ticket office open! We get in there, check the schedules and get out of there before anyone is the wiser."

"What about those people!" Tracy pointed to 'the bums' in the railroad yard, along with Heath and Concha-even if he didn't know who they were.

"I told you." Kirk ground his teeth as he patted the pocket on the right side of his jacket. "I have a skeleton key in here-specially made by me. I've opened many doors using it while others pass by. If you act the part, they think you must be one of the employees. So," he hissed, "just follow my lead, won't no one bother us."

Tracy wasn't sure about that only, with no backbone to stand up to his cousin, he followed the man into the yard-the whole time he felt as if someone was keeping an eye on them. However, when he tried to tell Kirk, the man simply scowled and told him to be quiet and stop being paranoid.

When Concha, who had her forehead resting on her hands which still rested on her knees, and Heath both heard the approaching footsteps, they opened their eyes just enough to see who was heading their way. 'Two tall, stringy red headed men'-the words rang in Concha's ears. It was all she could do not to jump up and confront the men. However, for the sake of getting justice without losing her integrity, she forced herself to stay where she sat against the ticket station.

For Heath's part, he had also opened his eyes just a little, he instantly recognized the two men who had attempted to rob him-probably kill him as well. Like Concha, he had to fight himself to remain where he was…mostly because he figured Henry Blankenship had sent the two men for something, and he and those with him had to know what that was.

"Told you no one would blink an eyes," Kirk whispered to his cousin as he looked around at the 'bums' who appeared to have no interest in him and Tracy.

"Let's just get inside, look at the train schedule and then get out of here." Tracy, who was still more than nervous, snapped ever so slightly-though he kept his voice low.

It didn't take Kirk long to open the locked door. Because the two men were so focused on getting to the schedule, they failed to see Heath and two other men position themselves in such a manner as to hear anything the men might say to each other.

"The train carrying the gold shipment Blankenship wants isn't leaving at eleven this morning. It's not pulling out until tomorrow. He's not going to be happy about that. Still, we best go warn him not to attack the eleven o'clock train." Kirk, who had the scheduling papers in his hands, started to put them down only to hear the cocking of a pistol. He and Tracy froze.

"You're not going anywhere." Brian, who stepped inside-along with Heath who was right behind him, spoke up. "Now, put your hands in the air!" He ordered. Neither he nor Heath were surprised when the papers flew up in the air and the two red headed men whirled around, pulling their guns out as they did so. It did the two men no good as Brian and Heath had been prepared for such an action. They hit the floor before the men had their guns out. By the time Kirk and Tracy pulled their guns out, Heath and the deputy were taking their own shots…—though they shot to wound not kill. Only after Tracy and Kirk were on the ground did the three hurry over to the fallen men's sides. By that time Concha and the men who the sheriff had sent over to the train station were all standing in the ticket office.

"Go get the doctor." Brian ordered one of the men, a sandy haired, hazel eyed gentleman in his early forties. "Also, tell the sheriff the train carrying the shipment of gold is Blankenship's target. The rest of you go home to your families."

Concha walked up to Heath and glared down at the wounded men. "These two are lucky I don't believe in the work of a vigilante." She did not try to keep any disdain out of her voice.

Heath was glad too, though he wondered if he'd have to talk Concha out of getting involved with stopping Blankenship. After all, it was these two men who had killed her cousin…not the outlaw who had quickly earned a name for himself. Even as he dwelt on that thought, he again had a strong impression he and Concha would never see the main action on the train. It made him wonder what would keep them from it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Previously:_

_Heath was glad too, though he wondered if he'd have to talk Concha out of getting involved with stopping Blankenship. After all, it was these two men who had killed her cousin…not the outlaw who had quickly earned a name for himself. Even as he dwelt on that thought, he again had a strong impression he and Concha would never see the main action on the train. It made him wonder what would keep them from it._

"Did she?" Audra, who was standing next to Jarrod – he was sitting in the chair their mother had vacated a few minutes earlier- asked after Heath paused in the story and did not continue.

Heath reminded Audra that he'd said that he had felt that he would not see any big fight, as had Concha. "Even though we had not made that confession to each other, we were both right. I never got a chance to persuade her stay away from the train deal….as we never had the opportunity to get in on that part of the action. When it comes to the train and stopping any heist, you'd have to talk to Oakville's sheriff and the posse." Heath sighed as he held his fiancée's hand in his left hand while he gently rubbed his thumb across the top of it. "The sheriff came, along with the doctor. The one called Tracy was hurt quite bad. They transported him to the doctor's office. The man named Kirk had a bullet in his leg, but the doctor said he could be taken to the jail cell. He said he'd come the moment he was through working on the man's cousin. I offered to buy Concha some breakfast….as both our stomachs were literally growling. Figured, due to a comment the sheriff had made, I'd make sure we had two separate rooms at the small boarding house in order to get some much needed …" he quit speaking when Concha moaned and turned her head. He, Jarrod and Audra found themselves holding their breath…only to let out a sigh when Concha stopped moving.

After a moment, Heath started talking again. "Like I said, I thought we'd get some much needed sleep. After we did, I thought I'd see if she was satisfied with the fact that the men responsible for her cousin's death were being dealt with…and then send her home. I planned on joining the sheriff and the other men in their plans to board the train as passengers – in order to capture Mr. Blankenship and his gang, after sending word to  
Brian and the posse with him. While I did do that, and while Sheriff Beecher and his men did board the train, and later apprehend the wanted men, let's say…" Heath shook his head as he told her, "The best laid plans often don't come to pass."

"What happened?" Audra asked.

Heath leaned back just a little, though he kept a hold of Concha's hand and began sharing the story once more.

~oOo~

Heath hadn't been sleep more than a couple of hours when he was awoken by the sound of someone pounding furiously on the door of the room he had rented. By the time he had thrown his clothes on and answered the door, he was sure his visitor was going to break the door down. He was shocked to see Sheriff Beecher and a blonde haired gentleman with a medium build standing in the door way. Concha, who had a room next to his, had also stepped outside her room. "What's wrong?"

"That man with the bullet in his leg is what's wrong!" The blonde haired gentleman who introduced himself as Mike Tierney snapped. "I don't know what on earth he could have used only he picked the lock to the jail cell, knocked me out and has escaped. We…" Before he could finish his sentence, Concha had turned and was running for the stairs.

Knowing they didn't have the time to argue with her, Heath asked the sheriff and Mr. Tierney if they could go ahead and do what they had to in order to protect the shipment on the train. "We'll get the escaped prisoner!" Heath called over his shoulder as he raced to catch up with Concha.

"Shouldn't someone go with them?" Mr. Tierney turned and looked at the sheriff who didn't look all that happy.

"We don't have time." Sheriff Beecher threw up his hands and headed for the stairs himself. "We need to board that train and hope our escaped prisoner doesn't get back to Blankenship in order to warn him!" That was the last thing they needed.

Heath, who could hear the sheriff and Mr. Tierney talking, didn't attempt to make out what they were saying as he was in too much of a hurry to exit the boarding house. Once he was outside he was relieved that he could see Conca. She was next to the jailhouse and looking as if she was trying to find footprints?

"Yep, you're a persistent one." Heath muttered as he ran and caught up with her. By the time he'd reached her, she was pointing towards the alley that ran between the law office and what appeared to be a store. "Tracks go that way, I'm getting my horse. Do you want me to get yours or are you getting him yourself?" Concha asked as she turned and ran towards the livery stable-though her eyes danced as she asked him about Charger, as if she'd known he wouldn't be that far behind her.

"I'll get him." Heath didn't hesitate to reply as he caught up with her. It took only a few minutes to saddle their horses, go back to the alley and start following the very visible trail that the wounded man had made.

Heath was amazed at the tracking ability Concha was showing, as more than once they'd lose the trail only to have her pick up on it a split second after he'd seen where they needed to go…pointing it out at the same time he did. The timing of their reactions would have made them laugh if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation.

"For a man with a bum leg, he sure traveled far enough." Concha said as the trail the man had left disappeared…though there was a fresh trail not three feet away. However, the trail was that of two horses instead of a man with a bum leg.

"One trail goes left, one goes right. Great," Concha growled.

Heath couldn't help but silently chuckle. For a split second, she'd sounded the same way Nick and Audra did when they hit what appeared to be a brick wall. However, before he could say anything, a couple of boys who appeared to be in their early teens, ran up to them. "You seem to be looking for someone. We don't suppose it's a red head man with a limp." The older boy-a black headed, dark eyed lad startled both Heath and Concha with the statement.

"As a matter of fact we are." Heath leaned forward in his saddle. "Who are you and why do you ask?"

"Name's Thaddaeus McGee, this here is my younger brother, Jackson. We just call him Jack." He went on to say how they'd see the man with a limp from a distance. "He kept looking over his shoulder and then, when another stranger appeared with a spare horse, the man with the limp pulled out what we assumed to be a lot of money; it had to be for as fast as the other man gave him a horse and then left." Thaddaeus then asked if the man was wanted by the law.

"He is. How long ago did he leave and in which direction?" Concha spoke up, biting at the bits to get going before the man had a chance to get back to Henry Blankenship.

Thaddeus pointed to the trail that led up into the mountains. Neither Heath nor Concha were surprised.

"He hasn't been gone… maybe five minutes." Jackson spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Thanks," Heath reached into his pocket, pulled out a couple of silver dollars and tossed one to each boy. He and Concha then turned their horses onto the trail Thaddeus had indicated and pushed their horses forward. If it had only been a few minutes, they had a good chance of recapturing the man.


	14. Chapter 14

Still Waters Run Deep Chapter Fourteen

_**Previously:**_

_"He hasn't been gone… maybe five minutes." Jackson spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation._

"_Thanks," Heath reached into his pocket, pulled out a couple of silver dollars and tossed one to each boy. He and Concha then turned their horses onto the trail Thaddeus had indicated and pushed their horses forward. If it had only been a few minutes, they had a good chance of recapturing the man. _

Kirk, who had just forced the animal he was riding to try and jump over a wooden fence, turned the sky blue as he started screaming every obscene word he knew. The animal had not quite cleared the obstacle and had broken its left leg as he had fallen to the ground. Knowing there was nothing he could do but put the animal down, Kirk-who was in a great deal of pain himself- shot the horse. However, all cursing stopped when he heard a horse stop and a voice behind him-one that sent chills down his back. "That wasn't very smart. You should've known the fence was too high for the animal. Now tell me," the voice growled, "Where is that cousin of yours, and are the rest of my men wasting their time?"

Kirk whirled around to see Henry Blankenship glaring down at him. Kirk gulped. How was he supposed to tell the man what had happened without getting shot in the process.. and he had no doubt that's exactly what the man in front of him would do once he learned the events of the past few hours. "They're not wasting anyone's time, gold's on that train just like you said it would be." Kirk wasn't about to admit the law was onto them. "As far as my cousin and I go, we ran into a bit of trouble." He tapped his leg. "My cousin was killed." Kirk was hoping he was lying about that one, but it would keep Blankenship from going into town. He and Blankenship-who could see the perspiration running off Kirk's forehead- then started a rather heated discussion…most of it centered on how Kirk could be of any help to Blankenship now.

The whole time Kirk and Henry were arguing, Heath and Concha-who had caught sight of the men in time to disappear into some trees-had wound their way through trees and past a few boulders. By the time they were above the two men, Blankenship was ready to kill Kirk. He might have too only he was startled to hear Heath, who was behind a boulder with Concha, yell for him and Kirk to drop their guns.

"You're bother under arrest! Throw down your guns! We don't want to shoot anyone!"

Henry swore…as the voice triggered a memory, one that he had long since forgotten. Not knowing Heath had found his family and a new name, the outlaw snapped, "You got that watch off Deputy Heath Thomson! I should kill you right here and now!" Henry hissed as he, using his horse for protection, quickly moved to a nearby tree.

"I did not!" Kirk denied as, in spite of his injured leg, managed to get behind a medium sized boulder.

"Throw down your guns!" Heath repeated the order, along with the fact that they didn't want bloodshed.

"How many men does he have with him!" Blankenship, who didn't believe Kirk was in the dark when it came to being followed, barked as quietly as he could.

"Don't ask me!" Kirk growled. "I had no clue anyone was in the area. I mean, no one that might be following me!" Even as he made the denial, Kirk had to admit he'd had a funny feeling for awhile. Of course, making such a confession was not an option in his book.

Henry, who had caught a glimpse of Heath, aimed his pistol and pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the boulder, barely missing Heath-who ducked and returned fire.

For Concha's part she was exchanging gunfire with Kirk, who-due to the fact he had seen one of the fringed jacket's sleeves-made a wrong assume. "He's got at least one fellow with him." He aimed towards the cloth he saw only to have his shot also ricochet and hit a tree instead.

After a few moments of exchanging shots, Kirk-who had been leaning on the boulder, slid to the ground. He leg had given out and could no longer support him.

"Our prisoner has collapsed." Concha, who had peeked around the boulder, turned her head and looked at Heath.

"I'm going to head for the tree." Heath pointed to a tree, not ten feet from the boulder. "Cover me,"

Concha didn't like Heath exposing himself for any amount of time, though she didn't argue with him as she began shooting towards Henry.

Seeing Heath darting for the tree, and being unable to kill or wound him due to the shots coming at him from the man's partner, Henry did his best to disable Concha. Though, his efforts were in vain as Concha remained uninjured and Heath made it to the tree.

Henry, who knew his ammunition was dwindling fast, took a chance and quickly mounted his horse. Moments later he was riding away from the area as fast as he could. Heath ran for Charger while yelling for Concha to go ahead and hold Kirk...as the man was obviously in no shape to be a threat to her.

While Concha kept an eye on a dumbfounded Kirk (the man had been shocked beyond measure to realize it was a woman who was fighting with the 'Mr. Thomson') Heath was pushing Charger forward as fast as he could.

Having the dust flying into the air, due to the pounding of his horse's hooves, and a man he hated racing outwards him, did not help Henry's mood. More than once he tried shooting over his shoulder, though he missed every time. Before Henry knew it, Heath was jumping off Charger and tackling him to the ground-leaving their horses to do as they please.

Henry, who was known to be quite the fighter, was livid when Heath had him on the ground with his hands secured behind his back within a matter of seconds. "I'll kill him!" Henry, thinking about Kyle, yelled. "If's it takes the rest of my life, I'll kill him!"

"He never got the chance to carry out his threat." Heath finished the story and looked at Audra. "Kirk and his cousin died within hours of each other. Henry Blankenship, along with his men-who had been captured by the law when they attempted the train robbery-were all sent to jail to await trial…and I made sure Concha made it home. I started visiting her when I'd go to Lodi. I was just thinking to introduce her to the family when Jarrod, Nick and I decided to go on that fateful hunting and fishing trip with Jarrod's friend."

Audra might have asked Heath more questions only, before she could, Concha was opening her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

Still Waters Run Deep Chapter Fifteen

Previously:

"_He never got the chance to carry out his threat." Heath finished the story and looked at Audra. "Kirk and his cousin died within hours of each other. Henry Blankenship, along with his men-who had been captured by the law when they attempted the train robbery-were all sent to jail to await trial…and I made sure Concha made it home. I started visiting her when I'd go to Lodi. I was just thinking to introduce her to the family when Jarrod, Nick and I decided to go on that fateful hunting and fishing trip with Jarrod's friend." _

_Audra might have asked Heath more questions only, before she could, Concha was opening her eyes._

Heath walked around the corner of the Barkley's home. He could see his fiancée sitting on the stone bench that was set in the shade of a Willow tree. There were more than a few Willow trees on their property…and, with their branches and leaves moving back and forth in the wind, it almost appeared as if they were guarding Concha. While, for the most part, she had recovered from the accident-there was still one glaring impairment she'd been left with. Though, it did not matter to him. She was still the woman he'd fallen in love with. After a moment, he joined her on the bench… though, he said nothing.

Concha, who had heard his footsteps and then seen him out of the corner of her eye, sighed. He had to be the most patient man she knew. Finally, she forced herself to speak. "Wh…y are..n't you wal…king aw..ay fr…om me? W..hy d..on't y..ou f..ind a nor..mal wife."

Heath didn't have to ask why Concha was asking such a thing. Aunt Clara and her husband had traveled from Colorado with the intent of attending Heath and Concha's wedding. At first everyone had been thrilled to see the couple…and then Concha had entered the room.

"_This is Concha Isabell Bronson." Heath had wrapped his arm around his fiancée's. "This is my Aunt Clara and Uncle Jack."_

"_I..it's n…ice to me..et you." Concha, who was extremely nervous returned Heath's embrace-as a way to steady her nerves. "I ho…pe you wi..ll en..joy y..our st..ay."_

_The fact that Clara and Jack were stunned to hear Concha stuttering wasn't a secret the couple hid well—if they even tried. The next few minutes had been awkward and uncomfortable…as Clara or Jack managed to insult Concha and the fact that Heath was still marrying her. Oh, they didn't come right out and say that, only no one in the room was stupid. They caught the innuendos fast enough. Needless to say, Concha had wasted no time in excusing herself._

_Heath, who had never seen this side of his stepmother's sister or brother-in-law was appalled, said as much and then hurried out of the house…leaving his stepmother to lay into the couple for their unexpected attitude._

"Concha Isabell Bronson!" Heath turned and, laying his hands on her shoulder, "You are still you. The stuttering does not change that." He then asked if she remembered the time she and he went on a hike and how he'd slipped and fell. "I was holding onto a branch and you lay on the ground, wrapped your legs around and tree and reached down. You stretched out your hand, saying you knew you couldn't lift me up. You said,…" he paused while he slipped his hand underneath hers and said quietly, "Take my hand, and we'll work together." He lifted her hands up and made sure she was looking him in the eyes. "You would never let what others say stop you from being you before. There's not reason to let them do such a thing now."

Concha felt her heart fill with even more gratitude that life had handed her Heath. She also felt the love she had for him grow even more. A smile a mile wide spread from one side of her face to the other as she wrapped her arms around Heath and hugged him tightly. "Ta..ke my ha..nd. We'…ll wo..rk to..geth..er." She repeated…and then warned him he might want to stay between his aunt and uncle, unless Victoria succeeded in talking some sense into them. "I ne..ver ha…ve ca..red f..or att…it..udes like th…at. I..I ju..st al..lowed it to g…et to m..e th..is ti…me."

"Same here," Heath told her-even as he confessed he'd used a few words when rebuking them that-as a general rule-society said he should not speak in front of ladies. He then pulled her to him and kissed her with all he had.

Epilogue

The noise throughout the Barkley was at an all time high. It had been fifteen years since Concha and Heath had exchanged their vows-and they had traveled to the main house for what had become the annual Barkley reunion.

As Heath, Concha and their five children (two girls and three boys ranging from two to fourteen) rode up to the Barkley mansion they could see Jarrod and his wife standing next to Victoria and their Aunt Clara, who had started singing a different tune shortly after receiving Heath's and Victoria's rebukes-along with the rest of the rebukes that came from her other nephews and niece. His oldest brother had married Doctor Maraur's widowed daughter ten years ago. The marriage had given him two stepsons and two step daughters. The couple had also been bless with three children of their own-a son and a set of twin girls.

Nick, who had married shortly after Jarrod, was playing horse shoes with his two sons who were eight and six. Sadly, he'd lost his wife five years ago- after she'd developed pneumonia. Whether or not he'd ever remarry was yet to be seen.

When it came to Audra, she'd married Will Marvin thirteen years ago. The two had four children, and she was expecting another one. Seeing how she had nothing but boys, Heath sort of hoped she'd have a girl this time.

The one glaring absence was Gene. His younger brother, who had never married, had perished at sea the year before—on his way home from visiting a friend in England.

"Hey, yo..u in th..ere?" Concha tapped him-even as Nick hollered at his blonde haired brother to hurry up and join the games.

"I'm fine." Heath parked the wagon, climbed out of the wagon and took his two year old daughter from his wife and then held his free hand out in order to help Concha down. Needless to say, he didn't have to tell his other children they could get out of the wagon-they were already halfway to their grandmother and the rest of the family. He took a hold of Concha's hand and started walking towards the fun and games.


End file.
